Greater APAC Co-prosperity Sphere
Asia Pacific Universe, or Eastern Universe, is a very broad word to describe vast number of cultures and social structures systems of the Asia Pacific superstates and their spheres. By the time of 29th century, however, many terms in 20th or 21st century, such as cultural differences, are obscured, as the information evolution, the vastly advancements in technology, with the apply of magic, or the evolving societies, led to most cultures become more intertwine each other, thus be more similar to each other, while still trying to preserve their characteristics and traditions. From 28th century, the influence from Eastern Universe encompassing not only the Asia Pacific's sphere, but also parts of the American (mainly parts of the USNA and/or the powerhouses originally from the Western coast of North America) and the African (powerhouses originally from North Africa (Algeria, Egypt, Libya, Morocco, Tunisia, Western Sahara, sometimes Mauritania and Sudan), the African part of the Greater Middle East) Together with Western Universe, this is one of the 2 dominant spheres compose of the whole explored universe, spanning vast numerous systems intergalactically. Those 2 spheres are best described as 2 faces of the coin: They're in constant competing each other over influences, yet they do not exterminate each other (unlike eras such as European colonial period) but be fare more open, supportive & direct-tolerant. Outline *The period from 22nd to 25th centuries was shaped as an Asian Era. With the collapse of barriers between truth and fiction, vast number of races & species from fantasy/scifi realms migrated to ours, bringing with them tremendous amount of knowledge. The fall of both Communist China & ultra-nationalist Russia, the revolutions and evolutions within the United States and Western countries at a whole led to the redraw of the world, paving the way into the Next Renaissance. While Europe became an indisputable hub of magical R&D, Asia (including Siberia region) evolved into the undeniable technological center of the Solar System, and later, the whole explored universe. *During the Era, Asian '''citizen, both human and non-human, witnessed major shifts happened, effectively putting an end to the world as we known it since hundred years ago. The tremendous advancements in science and technology are often referred to as more than everything we've achieved since the dawn of civilization, making techno-utopia society became more and more real everyday. The evolutions across politics, ideology, economics, society, culture, science, technology, and medicine led to the transform of the world into more open, tolerant and highly freedom-respected than ever before. '''Asia, in particular, felt the change the most, as most Asia-orient nations, especially after moving into space, converted into mainly social democracy-styled models. *The collapse of Communist China led to a near-total destruction of Chinese culture and traditions. Almost all Chinese elites either were killed in internal conflicts or had to flee from a country crippled of civil wars & unrest. As a result, even though Chinese culture & traditions remained a very strong influence of the Eastern universe, a Chinese culture as a single identity is no more, as Chinese successor states decided not to try to recreate a closed-door society as a whole, but to incorporate with other cultural spheres & forming their own ones. *Accelerating scientific understanding, more efficient communications, and faster transportation... all contribute into making the world, in particular, Asia, become smaller & more culturally intertwined. Vast advancements across the continent, focus mainly within East and Southeast Asia, transforming many nations into newly superpowers.Asia '''started the 20th century with mostly still under impoverish, oppressive feudal monarchy, imperialism & be colonized by Western countries, but move on to 22nd century as the undeniable hi-tech center of the world, and later, the universe, with megacities, well-planned & well-equipped, being built, drones, mag-lev rail, commercial interplanetary travel, settlements on the stars and various ways to travel beyond the galaxy. All happened in '''Asia, with the sphere of influences from Japan, Korea, India, a federalized ASEAN and Turkey spreading fast across the continents. All those nations & their enormous efforts into space exploitation, led to the apply of space-based new materials and energy (partly to compete with Mana, the magical energy being studied in Europe) en mass, offered large amounts of energy with minimal environmental impact, while advances in energy storage made portability more widespread than ever. *The Pacificasian are the 1st ones to start huge campaigns exploring our solar system. By 23rd century, migrations from Japan, India, various North Asian nations already began to settle on Jupiter & its moons, Mars, Neptune, while superstates like the Confederates, the Oceanian or the Sino-Indochina Union began setting foot out of the solar system. By 25th century, while many others still busy building their star empires, Pacificasian and European colonists already expanded their spheres beyond various galaxies. *Personalized media, telecommunications, and the second information revolution (hybrid devices, neural interfaces, individualized education, or the widespread apply of IoT ) made knowledge increasingly available. When combine with movements such as the Declaration, a.k.a the Basic Rights Preservation Act.... the people in Asia Pacific became more and more aware of the world around them & its ever-expanding, as such, became increasingly concerned with basic rights and freedom of expression. All those led to the liberalization of the 2nd most conservative and backward-leaning continent of the world, second to only Europe. The incredible advances in medical technology, the apply of magic & its products into life-preservation and the forwarding of most new governments into welfare state, improving living standard.... also earned great benefits: Life expectancy in Pacificasia in 23rd century rose into 150 - 250 years, beyond imagination. *Like other spheres, the Pacificasia become increasingly culturally homogenized as the interplanetary network getting more and more people closer than ever before, and travel between stars became more and more normal. By the time of 25th century, however, during the 3rd stage of the Next Renaissance, in re-act to new waves of national identity self-awareness that led to the new universe order, new movements regarding to cultural revival and cultural preservation actions make the universe's culture, in particularly, Pacificasia's, became very complex, as it try to both connected to each other and preserve many old traditions at the same times. *Whatever the case, in the end, Pacificasia's influential sphere, whether in pope culture, art, music, corporate culture.... or hi-tech, remained one of two most powerful along the universe. Together with European, and to some degree, African, they're the one that shape the explored universe to the image as-we-know-it today, while being the leading force to boldly go to where no man has gone before. A liberalizing Eastern Universe *The liberalization of the world led to the increasingly recognization of homosexual people. As a result of LGBT movements across the world, most of them gain tremendeous rights in politics and society. The same applied for all other species from different realms or beyond the stars, though their independence took more times to get. *Re-emerging of nationalism and nationality self-awareness, as well as separatism took a return during 24th - 25th centuries led to the creation of vastly new nations. Most of them failed, however, but those who prevailed became new hyper powers in the universe, shaping the new universal order. *With the collapse of Communist China, Chinese culture and its influences felt greatly. Instead, the popularity of Japan, Korea, ASEAN, India and Turkey filled the blank. Chinese affects in many ways, such as culture, philosophy, tradition to even cuisines, remained strong, however, within those new ones, only that it cooled down rapidly as those nations built up their resistances before, partly thanks to Communist Party in China, a "bully and aggressive" China. This was particularly strong in Southeast Asia, as Communist China had been increasingly, aggresively and arrogantly harassed them over some base-less China claims over Eastern Sea , with its potential prospects of huge amount of petroleum and its important position in maritime. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Culture (The Next Renaissance) Category:Society (The Next Renaissance) Category:Asia Pacific characteristics (The Next Renaissance)